


Evil Author Day 2021: PJO Crossovers

by SeaSpectre160



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Evil Author Day 2021, Gen, Part Two may be completed someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSpectre160/pseuds/SeaSpectre160
Summary: Two unfinished crossovers with 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians':Theoús kai Mageía | Θεούς και Μαγεία('Harry Potter' Crossover):Faye Morgan, 6th year Ravenclaw student and a child of Hecate, doesn’t believe in love anymore. Will a certain carefree son of Hermes change her mind? And how will the mythical and magical worlds survive when Gaea teams up with Tom Riddle?A Hero’s Klámata('Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes' Crossover):He kept his heritage a secret because it caused him so much pain. He should’ve known he couldn’t run from it forever, especially now that the fate of modern civilization depends on it.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Luke Castellan, Clint Barton & Will Solace, Connor Stoll/Original Female Character(s), Ethan Nakamura/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Theoús kai Mageía | Θεούς και Μαγεία

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faye Morgan, 6th year Ravenclaw student and a child of Hecate, doesn’t believe in love anymore. Will a certain carefree son of Hermes change her mind? And how will the mythical and magical worlds survive when Gaea teams up with Tom Riddle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here’s my first Evil Author Day entry! Here, I’ll be presenting what little I have of two crossover featuring the ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’ series. #1 is a ‘Harry Potter’ crossover, #2 crosses with ‘Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’. Both have been aborted for various reasons; #2 is the only one I _might_ be considering reviving in part.
> 
> For the most part, these are copied word-for-word from my old drafts, including erroneous dates (for example, fandom rules state that this first fic should start in 2009, not 2010) and spelling mistakes. I will also include what I was planning next in the end notes.
> 
> For those expecting my usual style of writing, I should warn you that some of these were written in my earlier fanfic days. For example, I used ‘said’ _way_ more than I do, now.
> 
> This first one has been cancelled because it’s honestly not the type of story I would even want to read, anymore. It’s an OFC/Connor Stoll (originally going to be OFC/Leo Valdez) fic, and focuses more on shallow romance plus an implausible action-ish plot in a failed attempt to make it less mushy. And my OC veers just a little bit too far into Mary Sue territory for my own liking, plus there are a few significant plot holes and other implausibilities.
> 
> Faye Morgan (originally named Dawn Rutter): Faye is a daughter of Hecate who was claimed after the Battle of Manhattan, and a Ravenclaw 2 years below Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She initially believed the Ministry during the events of Book 5, but when Voldie’s return was made public, she started attending Camp Half-Blood in the summer. She joined the DA in Book 7, and jumped right into the Second Titan War weeks later, so she should be pretty damn traumatized, but I don’t know how well I portrayed that. Before being claimed, she was an Undetermined resident of Cabin 11, and dated Ethan Nakamura before his betrayal. I never really thought of an explanation for why Hecate never claimed her before that, or why she would have been allowed to attend Hogwarts that year when her father is Muggle-born and her mother is basically an unknown to the magical world.
> 
> Further details:  
> Born: April 26th, 1994  
> Godly Parent: Hecate  
> Mortal Parent: Muggle-born wizard Reese Morgan, an Obliviator who’s also an Apollo (Greek) legacy  
> Blood Status: Undetermined, but goes with half-blood; most people don’t know her mother is a witch goddess  
> Appearance: Curly, coppery red hair past her shoulders, violet-blue eyes (if I was going to continue with this, I probably would have changed it to dark green eyes just like her siblings (Josephine was described as having dark eyes, Alabaster and Lou Ellen with green eyes, and Hecate’s are alternately described as green and black), and very ‘creamy’ pale, freckled skin (now I’m wondering if those two terms aren’t contradictory)  
> Personality: Clever, fiery temper, untrusting after Ethan’s betrayal, slightly paranoid  
> Likes: White chocolate, the ‘Night World’ book series, peace and quiet, and people who keep their promises  
> Dislikes: Loud noises, liars (even though she has to lie a lot), and Leo at first (at least back when I was planning to pair her with him)  
> Magical skills: Advanced after her first summer at Camp, which was right before her fourth year at Hogwarts, best at Transfiguration and Divination (real Divination, which is different from what Trelawney teaches)  
> Patronus: Tigress (which she only discovers during this fic)  
> OWL Results: Divination: EE; Potions: A; History: P; Transfiguration: O; Charms: EE; Herbology: EE: DADA: O  
> NEWT Classes: DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions  
> Home: Lives in London, next to the Fausts from the Kane Chronicles (I was intending to squeeze a cameo in at some point)  
> Pet: Isimeria, a Northern Hawk Owl. A 16th birthday present from her father  
> Weapons/Special Objects: Éklipsi (Celestial Bronze dagger, the Mist makes it look like a nail file); unnamed shield shaped like a turtle shell, collapses into a brooch; 10-inch blackthorn wand with unicorn hair; good-luck pewter amulet (jade stone with onyx and amethyst studs) from her half-sister Mary; Cleansweep Nine broomstick
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’, ‘Heroes of Olympus’, or ‘Harry Potter’, or any of their characters. Faye Morgan is my OC, as are Claire, Tony, Mary, Aria, Jason, Lyra, and Victoria. All other characters are part of the franchises in one way or another (many of the Hogwarts students’ names come from video game characters, a list of which I got from the Harry Potter Wiki).

_Sept 1, 2010_

One year ago, Platform 9 3/4 was hardly a cheery place. The students going away for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been reluctant to leave their families behind, fearing it might be the last time they would ever speak. Some who’d been attending for the previous six years were stopped by Ministry officials and, after a couple short questions, arrested for stealing magic. Even the younger students who, until that summer, hadn’t even heard of Hogwarts before were dragged – some kicking and screaming – away from the train with their parents. It had been a year of tyranny and paranoia.

This year, however, could not be any more different. The looming fear of the most evil wizard in the world had been lifted, and new witches and wizards were welcomed into the magical community with open arms. Parents bid goodbye to their children, making them promise to write and reminding them that Christmas vacation would be there before they knew it. Old friends greeted one another after a summer apart.

But there was also a residual sadness in the air. Names went unsaid of people who hadn’t survived the past year, of people who should’ve been walking along that platform with everyone else.

Amid the bustling crowd, a girl with curly, coppery hair and intense violet-blue eyes pushed her way towards the train. Her Little Owl, Isimeria, was fast asleep in her cage, head tucked under her wing, despite all the noise. The girl smiled a little. That bird could sleep through the Fourth of July bonfire, but would waken if a dryad giggled outside the cabin window. Tony, Mary, Claire, and Lou Ellen had mocked her about having an owl as a pet – it was the symbol of Cabin 6, after all – but she wouldn’t trade Isimeria for the world.

Faye Morgan tried to edge her way around a little 1st-year boy talking with his parents, but bumped into another guy in the process. “Hey Dennis,” she said once she recognized him.

Dennis Creevey smiled back at her, but his eyes were sad. She remembered with a pang that that he’d lost his older brother Colin last May. The image of Oliver Wood carrying the small body into the Great Hall came into her mind. She tried to shake it out, but instead it changed into Greek armour lying on the cracked pavement, blood pooling around his body, his eyepatch askew.

 _“No,”_ she thought vehemently, _“I will **not** think about him.”_ She couldn’t bear to dwell on all the friends she’d lost in May and August. Not now, not ever.

“Faye?” Dennis was looking at her curiously.

She shook her head slightly, successfully getting the image out of her mind for now. “I’ll see you later, Dennis,” she said, and continued towards the Hogwarts Express. The three clay beads on the leather thong around her neck felt heavy as she found an empty compartment and heaved her trunk into the overhead storage compartment.

She settled herself down, poking an owl treat through the bars of Isimeria’s – now awake – cage and taking off her necklace to examine the new bead. There were too many names etched onto its surface. Charles… Silena… Michael… Ethan… Dawn blinked back tears. The last two years of her life had taken so many people.

The rattling of the compartment door caused her to look up. Luna Lovegood came in with Gryffindor seventh-year Ginny Weasley. Those two girls and Neville Longbottom had been the leaders of the student body during Snape’s reign of terror last year, taking command of the re-assembled ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ in place of Harry Potter and his two best friends.

Luna gave Faye her trademark dreamy smile. “Hello, Faye,” she said, “Did you have a nice summer?”

Faye knew that by a ‘nice’ summer, Luna meant being reunited with her father after his being on the run for five months. After all the losses that had been suffered last May, the grief following it hadn’t exactly made a fun summer for anyone.

“I suppose,” Faye replied evasively, “I saw some friends I hadn’t seen in a long while, made a few new ones.”

This much was true. She’d stayed at camp longer last summer because of the increasing persecution of Muggle-borns like her father, but it had still been months since she’d seen Chris or Katie or Claire. And after Percy Jackson had made the gods promise to pay attention to their kids, she’d not only found out who her mother was – Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft – she’d also gotten four new siblings, including Claire, who’d already been like a sister to her.

Luna nodded serenely. “Mind if we sit here?”

Faye shook her head. “No, not at all.” The older girls sat down, Luna pulling out a copy of _The Quibbler_ and beginning to read it upside-down.

Ginny, on the other hand, tried to keep the conversation going. “What’re those?” she asked politely, pointing at the beads Faye was still holding.

Fae quickly stuffed the necklace into her jeans pocket. “Just a trinket,” she lied, “Got it at a summer camp.”

Ginny’s eyes narrowed for a second – did she catch the lie? – then she smiled and shrugged. “Oh. Okay. Did you go there this summer?”

“Yeah. Most of the campers are Muggles with no clue about the magical world, but Dad says it’s good for me to mix with them.”

That wasn’t a lie. Reese Morgan had held off sending her there until she was fourteen, but then it had turned out that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned to full power, and he’d written to Chiron explaining the situation. That June after term ended, Faye had spent a few days at home before flying off to America, to a secret camp where she was trained to fight monsters. Chiron, Mr. D, Annabeth, and the Stoll brothers knew that she was a witch (Connor and Travis being her cabin counselors since she was still undetermined at the time), but none of the other demigods did. Only Lou Ellen was informed after Faye had been claimed.

“A Muggle summer camp? Really? Where?”

“In New York. I’ve even gotten to go to the Empire State Building. The view is incredible.” It had been before the battle, anyway.

Faye and Ginny spent the next half-hour or so talking about America – the former being careful not to give away too much about Camp Half-Blood. She kept her descriptions as generic as possible, like the time Connor had crashed Porkpie into Travis and Katie and knocked them into the water – she’d edited out the fact that they’d been in a canoe in the middle of the lake and that Porkpie was a pegasus and had **flown** into them.

At that point, Isimeria began to throw a fit, hooting and rattling around in her cage. Faye stood up. “What is it, girl?” she asked. She offered her another Owl Treat, but Isimeria kept on panicking. It seemed there was something in the next compartment that was scaring her. Faye made her way over, fingers creeping to the pocket where she kept Éklipsi, and glanced through the window in the compartment door.

Her blood froze. There weren’t any students in there, thank Zeus, but there was definitely **something** – something that nearly took up half the compartment. _“What the… But this train is supposed to be monster-proof!”_ “I’ll just be a second,” she told Ginny and Luna.

Before any of them could argue, Faye quickly opened the compartment door and slipped in. The hulking creature growled at her, but didn’t move. Faye pulled out Éklipsi with her right hand and her wand with her left. “ _Muffliato_ ,” she whispered, “ _Colloportus_.” She then muttered a Greek spell her mother had taught her that manipulated the Mist. If Ginny or Luna were to look through the window, they’d see only an empty compartment.

She held her dagger out in front of her, sticking her wand away. “Bring it,” she challenged the monster. It moved into the light, and Faye realised it was a hellhound. “Come on, Fido, I don’t have all day.”

The hellhound growled, louder this time, and lept forward, pinning her to the floor. Faye rammed her left hand into the bottom jaw, shoving the head – and more importantly, the massive teeth – away from her face. Her dagger had fallen from her hand and skidded across the floor to stop some two feet away.

“ _Dek_ _ára_ ,” she cursed under her breath, pulling her wand back out, “ _Expelliarmus_!” The hellhound obviously didn’t have a want, or any other weapon, but as she’d discovered last year on a small quest with Travis, the spell was powerful enough to knock a monster back several feet.

Faye scrambled back up as the hellhound was launched into the side of the compartment. She grabbed Éklipsi up off the floor and drove it into the underbelly before it could get back up.

Breathing heavily, Faye looked around. There was nothing else in the compartment except for her and the pile of vanishing hellhound dust. She smoothed her clothes down and looked at Éklipsi. The Celestial Bronze blade of the Damascus dagger was stained with dark brown hellhound blood, which she cleaned off with a flick of her wand. Faye went to go back to her compartment, but stopped when her right arm flared in pain. Looking at it, she saw that the hellhound’s claws had ripped a shallow cut along the side. Damn, and her nectar and ambrosia were in her bag in the compartment.

Checking her reflection in the blade to make sure her face wasn’t cut or bruised, Faye rolled down her jacket sleeves to hide the wound and went to rejoin Ginny and Luna.

“What was that all about?” Ginny asked.

Faye shrugged. “Eh, just some third-year boy being a goof.” She sat down and began rummaging around for her box of ambrosia.

Ginny looked like she was about to say something, but then the other door slid open and Paul Mawdesley poked his head in. “Hey, there’s a prefects’ meeting in five minutes,” he said.

Ginny, the Gryffindor 7th-year female this year after Lisa Cullen was killed in the battle, nodded and stood up. “I’ll see you later, Luna, Faye.”

Luna didn’t really talk much as the girls sat together in silence for the next seven or so hours. Faye bought herself several Chocolate Frogs and a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, and had half a square of ambrosia. She’d have to wait until she was alone in her dorm to treat the cut with nectar. Faye kept herself entertained by pulling her summer photo album out and looking at the pictures.

She had a shot of the entire Hecate cabin: the counselor Lou Ellen, herself, tiny Claire who’d been in Cabin 11 with her, quirky and confident Tony, and deceptively shy Mary. There was a picture of Percy and Annabeth kissing on the pavillion over blue birthday cake – Clarisse had made sure everyone had a copy. A picture of five of the Apollo kids – Lee, Michael, Will, Kayla, and Austin – that had been taken during her second summer, before Lee was killed by a giant in the Battle of the Labyrint, only half-covered a cut-up one. It showed her, two years ago, with a boy’s arm around her shoulder. The boy himself had been cut out in a moment of brokenhearted anger, after Annabeth had told her about his defection to Cronus’ side.

Faye frowned and flipped to more recent photos, the ones taken after Manhattan, when the war was over and the dead had been honoured. She had plenty of those. Mary chasing Tony around the camp for turning her favourite amulet into a carrott on a string. Claire moving her stuff from Hermes to Hecate. Butch and Percy racing pegasi. Travis drawing a moustache on Clovis’ face while he slept. Nico in the middle of putting the finishing touches on Cabin 13. Clarisse dumping mud on Drew’s head with help from Connor, Mitchell, and Lacey (as revenge for dissing Silena). Those were all good memories…

* * *

_Faye ducked as the Scythian Dracaenae swung her sword, then jabbed at the chink in the armour. The monster crumbled to dust, but there were so many more still standing. Claire was only a few feet away, clashing blades with an enemy demigod whose face was obscured by his/her helmet. As she ducked a leaping hellhound, Faye saw her best friend get knocked down, her helmet falling off and her long, messy blonde hair spilling down her shoulders._

_Without a second thought, Faye raced over and dove between her surrogate sister and the enemy. The blade pierced through her armour like to was made of paper, and embedded itself in her stomach._

_As blood gushed out of the wound, she looked up at the other warrior. One black eye glinted with shock, and as an explosion of Greek Fire went off nearby, Faye stared into the face of Ethan Nakamura._

* * *

She gasped as she sat up abruptly, her half-empty box of Bertie Botts’ falling out of her lap and spilling all over the floor. It took Faye a few seconds to remember that she was on the Hogwarts Express, not the streets in front of the Empire State Building. Taking a few deep breaths, she slowly pulled her right hand away from her pocket, where her dagger was hidden and where she’d instinctively reached.

“Faye are you alright?” Ginny and Luna were sitting across from her, looking concerned. Faye hastily blinked away the tears that threatened to emerge.

“Yeah, fine,” she lied through her teeth, “Just a little bad dream.”

Again, Ginny seemed unconvinced for a second, then appeared not to notice. “Well, I was just about to wake you up; we’re almost there.”

Looking out the window, Faye noticed that the sun had indeed gone down, a sure sign of their imminent arrival, since it was always within a half-hour after sunset. Excusing herself, she went to the nearest changing compartment, hiding her bottle of nectar in her robes.

Once inside with the door locked, Faye leaned heavily against the wall and sank to the floor, shaking. _‘Damn, not again,’_ she thought miserably, _‘I’ve gone a whole week without dreaming about **him**. Why can’t I get over that traitor?! He said he loved me, and then he tried to kill me!’_

Ethan Nakamura had been in the Hermes Cabin her first year at Camp, another undetermined kid whose immortal mother couldn’t be bothered to claim him. Of course, he hadn’t seen it that way once he’d been claimed by Nemesis, goddess of revenge. Faye had been the first to realise her boyfriend was missing last summer, and hadn’t given up on him under after the Battle of the Labyrinth, when Percy and Annabeth had told them about how he’d joined Kronos’ army and allowed the Titan Lord to rise.

She hadn’t wanted to believe it, but then the Battle of Manhattan happened.

Her nightmare wasn’t actually that far off, except that in the real battle, her shield had protected her and Claire from Ethan’s blade. But she **had** stared him down, and for a second, he’d seemed regretful before going back to trying to kill her.

Faye felt the train begin to slow, and pushed her thoughts aside. She quickly changed out of her jeans and t-shirt, putting on her black school robes, and dribbled a little nectar over her cut, healing it almost completely. Wiping away the tears that she only just noticed had escaped, she rushed back to the compartment to stuff her things in her trunk before hurrying to catch the thestral-drawn carriages.

Upon arriving at the castle, Faye headed for the Great Hall with the rest of the students, when she heard her name being called in a squeeky voice. Looking around, she eventually spotted tiny Professor Flitwick, standing on the staircase and waving to get her attention.

“What is it, Professor?” she asked when she reached him.

Flitwick waved her into an empty room. Faye was surprised to see Professor McGonagall – now the Hogwarts Headmistress – was waiting inside. “We heard you had some excitement over the summer,” she said, skipping the pleasantries.

Faye nodded. When she’d started going to camp, only Dumbledore and Flitwick – her Head of House – had known, and after Dumbledore had been killed, McGonagall had been informed. “Two wars ending in a span of four months **is** exciting,” Faye conceded, “Especially when they both end with huge battles. But you don’t just want to ask about my summer, do you?”

Flitwick shook his head. “No, Miss Morgan. We need to speak about some trouble in the wind over **here**.”

“The school’s magical wards have somehow been tampered with,” McGonagall stated seriously, “They still protect from any threats from the wizarding world, and will still repel Muggles, but creatures from the mythical world have managed to break through.”

Faye gasped. “That explains the Hellhound.”

McGonagall’s eyes narrowed. “Hellhound?”

“Literally demon dogs from Hell, or the Underworld. One attacked me in an empty compartment on the train ride here. I’m fine,” she insisted, seeing their worried expressions, “It took me less than a minute to kill, and I only got a bit scratched up. But if more monsters show up and attack the school…”

The headmistress nodded. “We would try and hire some form of protection, like guard trolls, but people may start asking questions.”

Faye nodded. “I could contact Chiron and see if he could provide something. Maybe he could hire a guardian dragon from wherever he got Peleus.”

“Dragon?”

“Yeah, there are tame ones out there. Guard duty is their specialty. We have one guarding Thalia’s Pine and the Golden Fleece on the border. And I should probably check the school borders every so often. Since I’m the only demigod around, I’m the one the monsters are after. They’ll come at me, and it’s better if I’m not always surrounded by other people.”

McGonagall nodded. “That may be our best option for now, as long as it doesn’t intervene with your schoolwork or, more importantly, put you in any unnecessary danger. Now run along to the Feast. We can discuss the details later.”

* * *

As Faye sat down at the Ravenclaw table, she was relieved to notice that the Sorting Ceremony hadn’t started yet. The first-years filed in only a minute after her, all white-faced and understandably nervous. There were noticably more this year, as some of the new students were muggleborns who should have been second-years, but were kept out of school last year.

Her eyes rested on one pair, a boy and a girl with dark auburn hair, as they timidly waited their turn, sticking close together.

“Gurney, Aria!” Professor Jones (the new DADA teacher) called. The girl exchanged a frightened look with the boy, possibly her brother, then made her way over to the stool. Faye caught a glimpse of frightened blue-green eyes before the Hat was slipped over them.

“RAVENCLAW!”

Aria hopped off the stool, beaming, and ran over to the table amidst the cheers.

Faye waved her over. “Congrats on getting into the smartest house there is,” she greeted her, “Welcome to Ravenclaw, Aria.”

The girl smiled. “Thanks.”

“Gurney, Jason!”

“Ooh, that’s my brother!” Aria twisted around and watched in anticipation as Jason stumbled up, nearly tripping over his feet in the process.

“RAVENCLAW!”

The boy’s face broke into a huge grin, and he bolted over to sit next to his sister. “All right, we’re together!” he cheered, hugging Liz tightly. Then he turned to Faye, the big smile still in place. “Hi! I’m Jason and I guess we’re going to be housemates our mum told us so much about Hogwarts but she was in Hufflepuff so we don’t know much about Ravenclaw is Defense Against the Dark Arts as cool as they say it is and when do flying lessons start I’m pretty good on a broom and I really think I could be a good Seeker ‘cuz I’ve got really good eyesight…”

Faye had to wonder if he was really human at that point; he hadn’t stopped to take a breath once.

Luckily, Aria poked him hard and that shut him up. Clearly he did this so often that the one gesture had become an automatic code for ‘stop’. The sister looked at Faye apologetically. “Sorry. He does that a lot.”

Faye was suddenly reminded of Dennis Creevey, who’d been in the same compartment on the train his first year. The only one he hadn’t annoyed with his constant questioning had been Colin, who had been just as talkative as his little brother.

The rest of dinner was occupied with talk of the dorms and Quidditch and other topics. Faye learned that Aria and Jason weren’t actually twins; Faye was nine and a half months older than her brother, who’d turned eleven only last month and had just barely met the age requirement. They were raised by their mother and grandparents, and didn’t mention anything about their father (Faye had wanted to ask, but decided that it was none of her business). Jason loved singing and music, while Aria enjoyed poetry and Shakespeare.

After dinner, everyone headed back to the Ravenclaw Tower and Faye immediately bolted up to her dorm. Rooting through her trunk, she pulled out her Muggle clothes and the canteen of nectar she had bundled in them. She then ran to the bathroom before her 3 nosy roomates arrived (well, Lyra wasn’t too bad, but Hortense and Nanette were), and locked herself in.

The cut on her arm was well scabbed over now. She gently applied more nectar, shivering at the tingly sensation and watched as the wound faded to a long, white scar.

That brought her count up to 4 now. One from today, one from the Battle of the Labyrinth (the sword of the same traitor who killed Castor), one from the Battle of Hogwarts (slicing hex), and the Battle of Manhattan (a harpy’s talons). Luckily she could blame all her wounds on one battle, the only one her classmates were allowed to know about. The rest… she’d been keeping it a secret for two years now. None of them could know just how much war she’d seen.

* * *

Two weeks later found Faye on the Quidditch pitch clutching her Comet 300, waiting for her name to be called. Fourth year, she’d made the reserve position on the Ravenclaw team, but never got to play outside of practice. And last year, Quidditch had been cancelled entirely. This year, there were two open positions for Beater, and she was determined to land one.

10 minutes ago, there’d been a disturbance when some 5th year kid named Ackerley was told he hadn’t made Keeper and had retaliated with a well-aimed Furnuculus curse at the captain. It had taken a prefect threatening to dock ten points per person involved to quell the subsequent riot. Somebody had performed the counter-curse and the offender had lost five points and stalked off the pitch. Faye considered what she might do if she didn’t make the team.

“Morgan!” the captain called, scratching his face.

Faye took a deep breath and stepped forward. She accepted a bat and took to the air. Five seconds later, one of the returning Chasers released a Bludger, and thirteen floating targets started moving around. The point of the exercise was simple: protect the six blue ones, hit whichever of the 7 white ones was glowing at the moment.

She spotted the black ball hurtling towards one of her ‘Chasers’, and shot forward. Recalling her sword lessons with Percy, she swung the bat and all but shattered the glowing white target.

The rest of the exercise went smoothly, aside from her ‘Keeper’ getting hit. Faye landed to a smattering of applause, breathing hard. She handed the bat to the next – and last – hopeful, a round-faced third year, and move to the side of the pitch.

The boy did reasonably well, and then the captain and his two returning Chasers huddled together. It felt like an eternity to Dawn, but given her ADHD, it was probably only a couple minutes. She held her breath as the three faced the prospective Beaters.

“Aldermaston.” A freckly 6th-year boy grinned and whooped. Faye hadn’t been paying attention during his turn, so she didn’t know how good he was.

There was a pause. Faye wondered if the captain was drawing out the suspension on purpose.

“Morgan.”

A huge grin spread out on her face, and she squealed and ran over to join the other five. Captain and Chaser Rain Bradley was a dark-haired 5th year. The other Chasers were Hugo Mattingley, a fellow sixth year, and Anemone Chambers, a 5th-year girl. The Keeper was a new find, a 5th-year named Arman Shettigar, who was nearly as buff as Clarisse.

Now they were running tryouts for Seeker. Faye rolled her eyes when she saw little Jason Gurney, clutching a broom that was easily taller than he was. His sister was in the stands, sitting alone and watching with an exasperatedly amused half-smile, a clear ‘what am I going to do with him?’ expression. Jason didn’t even get off the ground though, as Bradley had thought ahead and listed all the first-years, and sent him off the pitch.

Aria shook her head and mouthed “I told you so” as her brother trudged off.

* * *

“I did it Louie!” I made Beater!” Faye was in an empty classroom, talking to her sister Lou Ellen via Iris Message.

Lou Ellen gave her a slightly confused, yet enthusiastic smile. “That’s awesome, Faye! Uh… which one’s the Beater again?”

Faye rolled her eyes. “I’ve explained it to you half a dozen times already. The two Beaters carry bats, like short versions of baseball bats, and we protect our teammates from the Bludgers, the balls that fly around and try to knock players off their brooms. We also smack them at the other team. I hit all seven targets.”

“Oh. Okay… So you got the most violent position on the team. You fly around on your broomstick and use a club to hit heavy flying balls at other people.”

“I guess you could put it like that.” Faye huffed. “You know, I believe Connor or Travis would have been a bit more excited.”

“Well, they’ve had two years to learn all the rules of Kwad-ish.”

“ **Quidditch** , Louie.”

“Whatever. So how are classes?”

Faye groaned. “I might not be taking History or that load-of-crap Divination, but there’s still so much work. The essays…” Lou Ellen winced. She might not be a witch in the traditional sense, but she was a fellow demigod. She understood the pain of essays and written reports with dyslexia. Luckily, Faye had learned the Dicta-Charm in her second year, and it especially helped when she became well-versed in Ancient Greek, so she could write out her notes and rough drafts in that language before dictating the final copy.

“Tell me about it. I’d rather take on a dozen Hell…” She slapped her forehead. “How the Bloody Hades did I forget?! The Hellhound on the train!”

Lou Ellen did a double-take. “Come again?!”

“There was a Hellhound on the train to the school! And McGonagall, the headmistress, said some of the school’s magical boundaries are failing. Monsters have been spotted on the grounds. I’ve been setting up a magical alert system and doing nightly patrols.”

Her sister gaped. “Oh Gods, Faye! You wait until **now** to mention this?!”

Faye winced, rubbing her temples. “I know, I know, I’m a complete scatterbrain. Can you ask Chiron to look into wherever he found Peleus? A guardian dragon would be-”

The rattling of a doorknob interrupted her. Faye spun around and realized someone was about to enter the classroom. “Talk to you later. _Ant_ _ío!_ ” She waved her hands and banished the mist, the image of Lou Ellen’s paincked and incredulous face vanishing just in time.

The door entered, and a confused older student walked in. It took Faye a couple seconds to recognize her as none other than Hermione Granger. **The** Hermione Granger. She was the only one of the ‘Golden Trio’ who’d come back to finish her final year. And now she was staring at Faye with a perplexed and slightly suspicious expression on her face. “What are you doing in here?”

Faye blinked. She wasn’t really the best at improvisation. That was for clever Athenas and sneaky Hermes’. Or children of Apollo that did theatre. “Uh… m-my boyfriend was supposed to meet me in here.” She did her best to fake a blush, but she was terrible at that.

Luckily, Granger seemed to buy it, and smiled. “Well, I’m using this classroom for a Charms tutoring session soon, so if you don’t mind…”

Faye nodded and hurried out. “I’ll just see if I can find Ethan elsewhere,” she said, continuing her charade, “He’s probably still in detention right now.”

It wasn’t until she was out in the hall that she realised she’d used Ethan’s name as her ‘boyfriend’.

* * *

_“Ethan?” Faye frowned as she wandered through the camp, looking for her boyfriend. He lived there year-round, she knew, and had promised to wait for her at the cabin. But he never showed. So now she was searching. She’d already checked the fire pit, the volleyball court, and the docks. But no sign of him._

_She spotted Travis Stoll talking to Lee Fletcher and Victoria from the Apollo Cabin, and went over._

_“Make it two weeks of bathroom duties, and you’ve got a deal,” the Stoll brother insisted. They must be talking about Capture the Flag alliances._

_“Forget it, Trav,” Lee argued, “You know the rules. One week max. You want us to clean the bathrooms for another, put that in your deal next week.”_

_“Hey, guys,” Faye interrupted, “Travis, have you seen Ethan?”_

_The elder Hermes counsellor shook his head, frowning. “No, I haven’t. Nobody’s seen him for months.” Faye bit her lip, worried. Seeing her expression, Travis smiled wearily and put a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure he’s fine, Fay-Fay. Ethan’s smart; he can take care of himself.”_

_He was lying through his teeth, and they both knew it. Ethan was smart, yes, but the only truly safe place for them was Camp. There was no way Travis could be sure he was ‘fine’._

* * *

_Sat/Sun Nov 20/21_

Faye felt slightly sick. Next to her, Dennis Aldermaston actually had been sick a minute ago. Shettigarr and Trevor Birch looked nervous, too, while Bradley, Mattingley, and Chambers were much more at ease.

It was their first match of the season, against Hufflepuff. Faye clenched her Beater’s cat hard and swallowed. Her dad would be watching, and she didn’t want to let him down. She wanted him to see her at her best.

Her team marched onto the pitch, meeting the Hufflepuffs halfway across. Faye was relieved their first match was always against that house. Gryffindor wasn’t so bad to play against, but you could always count on sneaky – and not particularly fair – tactics from the Slytherin team. If anything else, Hufflepuffs were good sports.

Bradley shook hands with the other captain. “Good luck, Cleve.”

Cleveland Summerby grinned. “You too, Rain.”

The players mounted their brooms. Madam Hooch released the balls, then she blew her whistle, and the fourteen players kicked off.

Faye and Dennis each sighed a Bludger and flew after it, so that they would be able to cover their teammates effectively. Their Chasers shot towards the Quaffle, Bradley just managing to snag it before the Hufflepuff Chaser. Faye kept her focus on her Bludger, but paid attention to the main gameplay so that she might spot an opportunity to disrupt the Hufflepuff Chasers with a well-aimed Bludger.

For the first fifteen or twenty minutes of the game, she was in the zone. She successfully defended her teammates from Bludgers four times, and nailed one Hufflepuff Chaser as he was about to try and score. She had just knocked a Bludger at a different Chaser, when something went wrong.

The winds picked up very suddenly, and something came out of the sky… and it seemed to grab the Bludger out of the air and **throw it back at her**.

Faye spat out a curse as she was forced to roll over in mid-air, not once but twice, as the dark mass of… clouds?... followed its projectile. When she came up again, she finally got a look at it.

It was, in fact, a mass of storm clouds, spitting lightning and forming into a vaguely humanoid shape. Anemoi thuellai – a storm spirit. And it wasn’t alone. Faye felt something behind her and twisted her head around to see two more of them, all staring at her.

“ **Skat** **à**!”

THE END

SERIOUSLY

THAT’S IT

**_NOT_** TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic overview of what was going to happen next:  
> The match would have been cancelled because of the storm spirit attack (I had no detailed plans for _how_ they would be driven away). By Halloween, Faye learns that Percy is missing and asks Firenze to divine where he is, but Hera/Juno’s interference blocks the attempt, and on Halloween night, Faye dreams that Gaea has resurrected Tom Riddle/Voldemort just like the ancient mortal villains she’s had working for her so far. The Golden Trio, Kingsley, and the Auror Office are brought in on the secret, and Faye learns about Jason, the Romans, etc. from a letter from Lou Ellen. After a Camp visit during Christmas (in the original plan, she meets Leo and is annoyed by him), she dreams that Riddle wants to take on the Achilles Curse like Percy and Luke did. Hermione questions the reliability of Faye’s dreams, but Harry takes it seriously and wonders if it’ll even work, since Riddle has nothing to keep him tied to mortality (which is vital to surviving the process). Leo (Connor in the new plan) sends Faye a Valentine, which she’s upset about because she’s still hurting over Ethan and later a birthday present that she appreciates a lot more. Then Rachel issues a quest: Faye must travel with one demigod and one witch/wizard, (she chooses Connor and Harry) and travel to the Underworld to face Riddle because he’s heading for the Styx. They get there with Nico’s help, only to be faced with an army of resurrected (or maybe not, I hadn’t decided) villains, including Bellatrix. Connor destroys Bellatrix’s wand in the fight (in the original plan, it was Leo and his fire powers, so I may have ended up cutting that detail if I couldn’t come up with something equally flashy for Conner), and then Thanatos drags Bella off. When they reach the Styx, Harry and Riddle duel, and Harry is nearly thrown into the river, but an injured Faye still manages to catch him on her broomstick. The fight continues, and it’s discovered that Celestial Bronze works on Riddle because he’s not considered human enough, so Faye stabs him with her dagger and he falls into the Styx, killing him. Oh, and Faye and Connor get together in the epilogue.  
> Honestly, while the fight scene feels like it could have been epic, the buildup leading to it kinda sucks in terms of plausibility. 
> 
> Notes about other characters  
> Aria and Jason were going to eventually be revealed as both being children of Apollo. I really have no idea what else I was going to do with them.
> 
> The name “Lyra” is mainly just a nod to an OC (strictly for ‘Harry Potter’) I crafted several years back, but for whom I could never come up with an actual, interesting story. Her full name is Lyra Druella Lestrange. She is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange, and was actually born in Azkaban and then sent to the Malfoys to raise, since Narcissa is her mother’s sister. Despite being raised in a Slytherin-dominated family, she is a quiet girl who loves to read and thus is sorted into Ravenclaw two years below Draco, Harry, etc. Draco’s characterization might have ended up a bit due to growing up with a younger sister figure, and their relationship would be good, at first. Her being a Ravenclaw would have been treated with a “Well, it could have been worse” attitude from her family, and she would receive suspicion from her classmates for being Bellatrix’s daughter (with rumours going around that Voldie is her real father). That’s pretty much all I’ve got.


	2. A Hero’s Klámata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He kept his heritage a secret because it caused him so much pain. He should’ve known he couldn’t run from it forever, especially now that the fate of modern civilization depends on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the one that I would like to actually complete someday; I just need to come up with an actual antagonist that both the demigods and the Avengers would need to team up against, and one that doesn’t sound like a weak excuse to throw them together just because I want to. Because I do want to, I just also want it to be believable.
> 
> This takes place 6 months after ‘The Last Olympian’, but ignores all the other books after that, aside from one brief mention of the Roman demigods’ existence. Let’s just say Gaea hasn’t stirred up trouble, yet, therefore Hera/Juno has no reason to swap Percy and Jason around. And in ‘Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ canon, it is in between ‘Hail Hydra’ and ‘Ultron-5’, so early 2011.
> 
> I haven’t divvied this one up into chapters, but the first two scenes were going to be the prologue, and the first proper chapter would have been called “We get our asses kicked by a poodle”. I’m not clear on where it would have ended.
> 
> I also acknowledge that some of the dates are screwed up in this. Lee’s year of death should be 2008, not 2007. And some ages are probably screwed up, too.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own ‘Percy Jackson and the Olympians’, ‘Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’, or any of their characters. Elena, Victoria, and Claire are minor OCs of mine.

_ PROLOGUE _

I count ten of them. At least. Maybe a dozen monsters are converging on the hilltop, following the ragged group of four that I spotted less than a minute ago. One Protector, a young one. A boy and a girl who look about thirteen. And a little girl, just a child, clinging to the boy’s hand and struggling to keep up.

I’ve already sounded the alarm, and I can hear my friends coming from behind me, their battle cries piercing the still morning air. Without waiting, I draw an arrow and aim. The closest monster is a Scythian Dracaena, and I only graze her arm as she moves at the last second. It does, at least, distract her and cause her to slow down, allowing the four to gain a little ground.

But not by much. A couple feet, maybe.

Elena is by my side at that point, shouting orders. Her sharp grey eyes catch mine, and I know I have to coordinate with my cabin.

The little girl stumbles and falls, causing her group to falter. The dragon-woman bears down on them, only to be deterred when the older girl swings a sword at her.

“Go!” the girl shouts to her companions, “I’ll hold them off!” It’s at that point that I realise it’s **her** , the daughter of Zeus who was rumoured to be coming. The satyr and the boy hesitate, then do as she commands and continue up the hill.

A hellhound leaps at them, and one of my brothers or sisters lodges an arrow in its left eye. I know its one of my siblings, because nobody else can make a shot like that. Anyway, Fido yelps and falters a bit before dissolving into yellow dust.

As the three reach us, I hear a yell. The daughter of Zeus is thrown to the ground after being swatted by a Cyclops. She lands on the highest crest on the hill, and struggles to her feet. Even in the pre-dawn light, my eyes pick out the blood trickling from a fresh gash on her forehead. It’s a wonder she’s even conscious.

The boy yells and deposits the younger girl in my arms before running to help his friend. “THALIA!” he screams. One of the Ares kids has to grab him around the waist to keep him back.

Thalia tilts her head back, staring at the sky. I can read her lips as she whispers: “Father… please” and tears fall down her face. From the clear sky above, thunder rumbles. A dracanae reaches her, and drives a spear into her shoulder.

Her scream is drowned out by a louder crack of thunder, and lightning comes down, striking the dragon woman. More comes, and the monsters are vapourised one by one. I duck and cover my eyes, holding tightly to the little girl as she screams and struggles. She manages to sock me in the jaw; she’s definitely got potential.

When I look up, Thalia is gone. Not even a body remains. Instead, something is growing up from the spot where she stood.

It takes me until the needles start sprouting that I realize it’s a pine tree. Within thirty seconds, it towers over us, as if it’s always been there. The boy breaks away and runs over, dropping to his knees at its base. The little girl thrashes in my grasp again, and this time I let her go after a quick scan to be sure all the monsters are gone. She attaches herself to him the second she reaches his side, and he holds her close, stroking her hair and whispering to her, but I can’t hear what he’s saying.

“It’s time to come back.” I look beside me, and Elena is standing there. Her appearance startles me for a moment; she’s a couple inches taller than when I last glanced over, and her hair’s cropped shorter and damp with a dark red substance. My own runs cold at the sight.

“We need a medic over here!” I whip around and see Elena helping a kid with a broken arm to his feet.

The Elena next to me sighs. “They’ll need a whole bunch of medics soon, if you keep going like this. They need you. Don’t let past mistakes control your future.”

-

His eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright, gasping for breath. His hand reached automatically his neck, forgetting for a moment that the leather chord was no longer there.

It had to be a coincidence. It couldn’t be one of **those** dreams. He hadn’t had one of those in years.

_“It’s time to come back.”_

No, he couldn’t go back. He didn’t belong with them. No matter what they said, he knew it was his fault. The looks Malcolm gave him told him that there were some that agreed. He didn’t **deserve** to be allowed back.

-

_ CHAPTER ONE: WE GET OUR ASSES KICKED BY A POODLE _

There are several ways to describe the Avengers Mansion. Grand, high-tech, nearly impossible to break into without getting your ass handed to you one way or another.

Quiet is not one of them, unless it’s absolutely deserted. Today it was anything but.

Jan had challenged Hulk to a video game marathon, and somehow convinced Steve to watch, to introduce him to the technology. She just wanted an audience for when she creamed the big guy.

Hank and Clint were arguing over whose turn it was to tell Tony to quit blasting his music when he worked in his lab at one in the morning – the last person who’d attempted had gotten a wrench chucked at their head for interrupting him. The man himself was currently repairing some damage to his armour, cursing whenever sparks flew and being reprimanded by JARVIS for his language. And, of course the loud classic rock was blaring.

Thor had joined Hulk, Jan, and Steve in the rec room, and was shouting unhelpful advice to Hulk, despite the fact that he knew squat about Halo, which was cranked up as loud as it would go.

T’Challa was the only one absent, and as far as anyone could tell, he’d retreated to the relative peace of his rooftop sanctuary at the Wakandan Embassy. Steve looked like he was about ready to join him.

But even with all the noise, everyone heard it when the creature somehow managed to smash through the kitchen wall.

Game controllers and blowtorches were tossed aside as the seven heroes ran to the source of the crash. Iron Man was the last to arrive, and was greeted with the sight of his six teamates staring down a growling… poodle. That’s right, the kitchen had been demolished by a regular-looking black poodle. A poodle that had somehow smashed a giant hole in the wall. Thor and Hawkeye seemed to be the most unnerved by this, while the rest were simply stunned.

“What the hell?” Iron Man asked. “ **That** is what made that noise?”

“And that hole,” Wasp added.

Thor hefted Mjolnir. “I did not know there were canines of this size on Midgard.” He was eyeing the poodle warily. Iron Man raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t **that** big. How could a simple poodle have caused all that destruction, anyway?

Hawkeye aimed an arrow at the dog, looking oddly nervous. It’s not what you’re seeing it as, Stark. It might look like whatever harmless-looking thing you see but it’s a hell of a lot more dangerous.”

Thor turned to look at the archer. “What are you saying? That they cannot see this beast for what it truly is?”

“Exactly.”

Now everyone was confused. “Uh… beast?” Ant-Man questioned.

“Yeah, Wasp added, “If it didn’t look like it wanted to eat me, it would be cute.”

That was when the air suddenly rippled, and the poodle inexplicably, began to change. Its body expanded so that it was as big as an SUV, the curly fur straightened into a black coat that seemed to absorb light instead of reflecting it, the teeth lengthened into yellow fangs, and the eyes took on a red glow.

“What the?!”

“It’s huge!”

“What the hell is it?!”

The monster made a lunge for Hawkeye, but he rolled to the side and fired an explosive arrow at its underside. “You half-answered your question right there Pym!” he yelled over the loud bang. The dog yelped a bit, but apparently more in surprise than actual pain. It crashed through the doorway and landed in the hallway, spinning around for another attack only to be attacked by an angry Hulk. The strongest Avenger’s momentum sent them both through another wall and into the rec room where he and Wasp had been virtually duking it out just minutes earlier. The other Avengers followed, Iron Man silently bemoaning the damage being done to his house – again.

-

Why?

Why now?

Why at all? He’d cut his ties with that world, and had generally lived monster-free for the past 8 years, aside from a few odd occurrances here and there. And now a hellhound had come knocking. He **hated** hellhounds. Not nearly as much as he hated the Minotaur, but they were second on his ‘Monsters-I-REALLY-Don’t-Like’ List.

The fight had gone on for about five minutes, and Clint was seriously considering running upstairs and digging out the locked chest from under his bed, the one with all his old weapons. He hadn’t touched that in two years, aside from moving it to the mansion.

A shrill cry filled the air, and Hawkeye’s sharp gaze caught Wasp being swatted by one of the hellhound’s paws. He gritted his teeth and fired again, distracting it with a flaming arrow while Captain America prepared to attack from behind.

He didn’t know how the others could now see it through the Mist. Thor was no surprise; he wasn’t a mortal. But the others… even with their super powers, they still counted as mortals, right?

As the hellhound howled and thrashed around, trying to dislodge Cap, he decided he didn’t care right now. He just wanted to **kill** the Gods-forsaken thing. He was about to charge in closer – he could easily make the shot from his current distace, but maybe his scent would get its attention off the others – when a new, young voice reached his ears.

“HEY! FIDO!” Hawkeye looked to his left and saw a tall-ish boy around 16 years old, wearing a painfully familliar orange t-shirt and brandishing a wooden longbow, standing in the middle of the hole Hulk had made. Well, ‘standing’ wasn’t the best description. ‘Barely managing to stay even slightly vertical’ suited him better. He was putting most of his weight on his left leg, as his jeans were stained with fresh blood from the right knee down. He was pale and clearly exhausted, though his hands were steady as he knocked a bronze-tipped arrow.

He was clearly a demigod. A son of Apollo, maybe from the looks of it. Hawkeye’s breath caught in his throat.

Despite looking like he was about to pass out, the kid was smirking as he continued to yell at the hellhound. “YOUR BUDDY’S DEAD! WHY DON’T YOU COME AND GET ME?! OR ARE YOU A WEAK LITTLE PUSSYCAT?!”

Hellhounds weren’t all that smart, acting mainly an animal instinct, but they did understand ‘Pussycat’ as one of THE greatest insults to their kind. So when the boy’s words permeated its thick skull, it growled at him in an ‘I-will-in-half-puny-half-blood’ manner. Ignoring Iron Man, who was flying around trying fruitlessly to take it’s attention off the kid, the hellhound charged.

The boy fired before diving to the side, moving further away from Hawkeye and putting the hellhound between them. “ _Dek_ _ára_ ,” he whispered, the Greek curse slipping as easily off his tongue as it had eight years ago.

The arrow struck the hellhound in its right eye, and being Celestial Bronze, it did far greater damage than Wasp’s stingers or Iron Man’s plasma blasts could ever do. But in his weakened state, he hadn’t been able to must the strength to pull the bowstring back far enough, so it wasn’t going fast enough to achieve lethal penetration. If anything, it just pissed the demonic mutt off even more, along with Captain America hammering it on the head with his shield.

Hawkeye narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t going to just sit there and let another demigod get eaten, not if he could do anything about it. And especially not a possible half-brother of his. Mind made up, he raced in the kid’s direction. True, the hellhound was in his way. But children of Apollo were known for being crazy-ass-protective of their own. He stuck his bow on his back to free his hands.

Wasp was only just getting to her feet, with Ant-Man helping her. The crackling sound from above and the faint scent of ozone told him Thor was about to bring down a lightning bolt. Captain America had jumped down and Iron Man was moving out of the way as the Hulk ran in for another tackle.

He was aware of all of his teammates movements, and he was also spotted his half-brother clutching his bloody right leg and his bow with one hand, and reaching with the other for one of the two remaining arrows in his quiver. The kid looked like he was about to pass out at any second from exhaustion and blood loss.

That only made him run faster as the hellhound changed direction

Hulk reached it first, body-slamming it away from its intended prey and clearing a path for Hawkeye. He made it to the kid’s side seconds later.

“I’m borrowing this,” he stated, taking the other bronze arrow. The kid made to protest, but he cut him off. “I’ll take the left eye, you take the right. Wait until my word.”

The kid blinked. “You’re… you’re letting me…”

“Believe me, if you weren’t the only other person in the room who knew what we were dealing with, I wouldn’t. You can’t even stand up, as it is. Just wait until I tell you to fire. Can you do that?”

The boy nodded, still looking like he was going to collapse, but with that steely, determined, stubborn glint in his eyes, Hawkeye knew he could count on him for one last shot.

At the moment, the hellhound had barely gotten up before being struck by Thor’s lightning. Hawkeye was mildly surprised when it got back up again – that hadn’t exactly been a mortal weapon. Aside from Celestial Bronze, he’d been thinking that the thunder god’s power would be the only other thing available that could actually kill it. True, he hadn’t smacked it with Mjolnir yet, but Hawkeye wanted to take the hellhound out as soon as possible.

When it turned to face Thor, both its eyes were exposed to the two archers. “Now!”

Both their arrows hit their targets, naturally. Hawkeye’s drove deeply into the left eye, the black tip just barely sticking out. While the kid’s didn’t sink in as far, it pushed his first arrow further in, doing even more damage as it splintered upon impact.

The proof of their crack shots lasted only for a second as Fido finally did them the honour of dissolving into yellow monster dust. All the other Avengers froze for a moment, startled that their adversary had just spontaneously gone ‘poof’ on them.

Cap was the first to snap out of it and look over in their direction. The boy smiled weakly. “Two mutts in eight minutes. Not enough to beat Clarisse’s record, but not bad.” Then his bow dropped from his hands and clattered to the floor, and he slumped sideways. Hawkeye threw his own bow down and caught his younger brother, whose eyes were beginning to drift shut.

“Hey” he insisted, “Stay with me, okay?” He noted that the boy had no backpack or bag of any sort, but there was a bulge in his pocket. Hopefully a packet of ambrosia he could use, but the kid needed to be awake to eat it. “What’s your name?” This was partly to keep the boy talking, and partly because he wasn’t going to keep calling his own brother ‘the kid’ in his head.

His eyes slid back open. “Will,” he whispered, “You’re one of us, right?”

Clint knew the others were listening, but he had to keep Will conscious. He could pass that exchange off later as blood-loss-induced ramblings and Clint humouring him. “Yeah. Now just try and stay awake. You have any brothers or sisters?” At this point, Hank was rolling Will’s pant leg up, trying to find the wound.

“Tons of half-siblings.” Will winced as Hank gently touched the deep laceration just above his knee. “All younger’n me, mostly.” Clint bit his lip. Most of the Apollo kids remembered would have been older than Will, eight of the ten of them. That meant a good chunk of them were dead. “There’s Victoria, Kayla, Austin…” Will flinched again.

The fact that Will didn’t mention anyone Clint remembered indicated that they were probably dead. Frustration and anger and grief welled up inside of him. When he’d left the camp, he’d known that he was leaving his brothers and sisters behind, but Lee was a capable leader and Clint had trusted him to take care of the others. But there still was that guilt for abandoning them. He’d shoved that away, knowing that they were in good hands. Despite what he knew about the short life expectancy that came with being a demigod, the reality that they could easily die just hadn’t really gotten to him.

None of that showed on his face, though. Schooling his features to show only what he wanted to be shown had been both a talent and a habit of his since he was sixteen. He only let his concern for Will show; he didn’t need to hide that. Everyone else was also worried for the crazy teenager who’d come in chasing a giant monster poodle, and who was slowly bleeding out in front of them.

Hank swore quietly as the deep puncture wound was revealed above Will’s knee. “He needs a hospital,” he stated, “I can try to slow the bleeding, but it’s probably already infected.”

Will was all but completely passed out. Clint shook him gently. “Will? Stay with me, _aderf_ _áki_!” Again, the Greek slipped out easily. The boy blinked back awake at that.

 _“N_ _éktar,”_ he mumbled, _“… stin ts_ _ánta mou…”_ *

“It’s not here. Where did you last have it?”

Will shuddered. Despite Hank’s attempts, his leg was still bleeding badly. At this point, Clint didn’t care if the secret was exposed; his newest kid brother was dying. _“To eicha prin… ap_ _ó… ap_ _ó epit_ _éthikan._ ” *

“Someone check for his bag outside!” Clint insisted. When no one moved, he looked up. “Well?!”

“Hawkeye, you’re not speaking English!” Tony pointed out, “Look, an ambulance is on its way, just-”

“His bag,” Clint repeated, making sure he was speaking English instead of Greek, “He’s got something in his bag that will help, it’s somewhere outside. Someone go get it already!” They all looked at him like he was crazy, but Wasp did shrink back down and zip away.

Clint turned his attention back to Will, who was still battling unconsciousness. “C’mon, hand in there!” Flashes of another face crossed his vision. Pale blonde instead of the darker honey-coloured hair falling over Will’s face. Intense grey eyes instead of blue, slowly losing their vitality.

“I’ve got it!” Jan’s voice reached him, and his head snapped up to see her flying towards him, a torn backpack clutched by the strap in her hands. Clint immediately tore through it, searching through drachmas, a sheathed dagger, and duct tape, searching for – there! He pulled out a canteen and twisted the lid off, bringing it to Will’s lips. Some of the golden liquid dribbled down his chin, but the younger demigod was able to gulp most of it down. Clint pulled it away after a couple seconds, not wanting him to choke.

It worked. Will’s face scrunched up in pain, but he was becoming more aware, and his eyes refocused.

“What?” Hank was staring at the wound on his leg as it began to close up; not all the way, of course, but the blood flow had slowed and some of what he’d already lost had been replenished. He wasn’t fully healed, not by a long shot, but it would keep him alive until the ambulance got there.

Clint breathed a sigh of relief.

-

_ [I NEVER ACTUALLY PLANNED THE CHAPTER SPACING OUT; I ONLY KNEW THE TITLE I WOULD GIVE CH 1, BUT I COULD HAVE ENDED IT HERE] _

“Okay, what the hell was all that?!” Tony demanded, “The giant demon dog, the wannabe Robin Hood, oh, and let’s not forget the wierd healing stuff in this!” He held up the canteen, which still had nectar sloshing around inside. Clint made to grab it, but the multi-billionaire danced out of his way.

The Avengers were waiting in the hospital for the doctors to give them news on Will. Clint had responded truthfully when he said he’d only met the kid that day, and when asked what Will meant when he’d said ‘one of us’, he’d reminded them that the kid was suffering severe blood loss.

The others had held off the questions while Will was taken to the hospital, but now were demanding answers from him.

Clint fixed them a glare. He wasn’t telling them anything about Camp, or the gods, but he had to give them something. Only Thor didn’t seem to be pressing for answers, but Clint was willing to bet every arrow in his quiver that the Asgardian already knew what Will was. But the others would need some explanation…

“I didn’t know what that stuff was going to do,” he lied through his teeth, (Luke, and later, SHEILD, had taught him well) “He said it would help, so I took the chance that it would. And do you really think I had anything to do with him coming? Or the giant mutt that attacked us?!” Turning their questions into supposed accusations would turn their attention away from Will; instead they would try to explain to him that no, they weren’t accusing him of anything. It was simple misdirection, but he couldn’t count on all of them being distracted by it.

Luckily, it seemed to work on Jan. “No one ever said you did,” she insisted, every trying to keep her teammates from fighting with each other.

“Though you did seem to know what it was before the rest of us. You **and** Thor.” Steve tossed a look at the Thunder god, who hadn’t said anything since the confrontation. “So what **was** that creature?”

A nurse came up to them. “Excuse me?” she interrupted timidly, most likely cowed by the presence of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes while they were clearly agitated, “The boy you brought in, he’s awake. He’s been asking for you.” She nodded in Hawkeye’s direction.

Without giving the other Avengers a second glance, the archer followed the nurse to a hospital room where Will lay, looking tired but aware. “Hey,” he said, trying to sit up, “I just- ah!” The movement seemed to have hurt his leg.

“Careful,” Clint cautioned him, shutting the door and pulling back his cowl, “I didn’t get that much nectar into you. How much do you remember?”

Will ran his fingers through his hair and laid back down. “I was on a quest and got separated from the others. We were supposed to bring in a new local demigod, possibly a child of Iris, if the prophecy meant that. But a pair of Hellhounds attacked us. I don’t know what happened to Claire and Mitchell, just that my fight drove me to that big house you were at…”

“Avengers Mansion. The stupid mutt ruined the kitchen **and** the entertainment room.”

“Seriously? I crashed the Avengers’ base?! Well, that explains the lasers on the perimeter. They did a great job distracting the other ‘Hound. Anyway, I remember following the second one into the building, and you helped me kill it. After that, though…”

“You collapsed from blood loss. Your leg got cut pretty badly. You told me where you left your nectar in your bag, I had Wasp fetch it and fed you some, but then you passed out.”

Will looked up at him. “But I think… I said something else, right?”

“If you mean that you asked me if I was ‘one of us’, then yeah, that happened.”

“And are you?”

“Yes. Cabin 7. You?”

This earned a wire-eyed smile from Will. “Cabin 7. But how come I’ve never met you before? You shouldn’t have survived so log outside of Camp.”

Clint laughed softly. “I have quite a few extra tricks up my sleeve,” he admitted, “And my friends are no pushovers, either.”

“But why don’t you go to Camp? I’ve never seen you there, and I’ve been going there year-round for three years.”

The elder’s face darkened. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard the story. I was on a quest with my girlfriend Elena, head of Cabin 6. It went south, she didn’t survive, and I just couldn’t stand being around Camp anymore. So I left. That was about 8 years ago.”

“Eight… Oh, then you might know Clarisse from Cabin 5, or Annabeth!”

“Annie’s still around? She must be, what? 18 now?” He felt a wave of relief, knowing that **someone** he’d been close to at Camp was still alive. “What about Luke Castellan? Or our brother Lee Fletcher?”

Will’s face fell. “Lee died summer of 2007 in the Battle of the Labyrinth. And Luke… I don’t think I’m the best person to tell you about him. Were you close?”

“… He was my best friend. Took my leaving pretty hard.”

-

He’s definitely hiding something,” Tony stated, “I’m not saying it’s anything bad, but I guarantee you, Hawkeye knows more about the boy and that monster-mutt than he’s telling us.”

“‘Twas a Hellhound,” Thor said, “At least, I believe it may be. They are vicious monsters of the realm of Hades, and cannot be killed by mortal weapons.”

“That explains why it was slowed by your lightning, but not by Iron Man’s repulsors,” Hank surmised, “But how did Will’s arrows kill it? They’d be mortal weapons, right?”

Thor frowned, “Yes, in ordinary circumstances they would be, but I believe there is more to the boy than you realise. However, ‘tis not my secret to tell.”

“Oh come on!” Tony argued, “If you know something about the kid, or what Clint’s hiding, you should tell us!”

But the God of Thunder shook his head. “Nay. I am bound by an oath older than this very civilisation. However, I do believe you all can be trusted with this secret, more than most mortals, and will speak to Friend Hawk about informing you. But please, do not bother him any further.”

-

After Will had eaten a bit of the ambrosia Clint had snuck in, he was ready to send an Iris Message to Camp Half-Blood to let them know he was okay, and to inquire about the status of his fellow questers, Mitchell of Cabin 9 and Claire of Cabin 20 (the new cabin for Hecate), and the new demigod, Rosemary Snelling.

Clint was still processing everything his brother had told him. While he’d been out working as a SHIELD agent, his family had been fighting and dying in major wars. Hades, he’d noticed the destruction in Manhattan and hadn’t even bothered to call and check in on them. Gods, what was wrong with him?!

He was just drawing the curtains open to allow in more sunlight when there was a heavy knock on the door. Will hid the spray bottle and drachma Clint had snuck out of his bag, anticipating that they might need them, before the elder archer opened the door.

Thor was standing on the other side, looking more than a tad uncomfortable. “May I enter?”

Clint hesitated, but decided that it was better to allow Thor entry than to risk one of the others bursting in. He saw Will tense, and quickly reassured the teen. “It’s okay, this is Thor; the **actual** Norse god of Thunder. He and his people are just as real as you and I, and I’m betting he’s already figured us out. Am I right?”

The Thunderer nodded, moving away from the closed door to avoid being overheard by any too-nosy-for-their-own-good eavesdroppers. “Yes. I would recognise nectar and Celestial Bronze anywhere. And with such skill with a bow and arrow, I would presume you are both children of Apollo, correct?”

Will visibly relaxed. “Yeah. Sorry my quest trashed your home base. Stupid Hellhounds don’t know when to give up and die. So I’m guessing you two are the only Avengers who know what really happened?” A grin split his face. “Hah. My brother’s an Avenger. Can’t **wait** to rub that in Mark’s face. he said that if any half-blood could make it onto your team, it would be a child of Ares.”

Clint smirked as well. “You can tell him that yourself after you’ve called Camp.”

His pointed reminder brought Will back to the task on hand. “Oh, right.” He pulled the spray bottle back out and began squirting to produce a mist while Clint filled Thor in on his brother’s quest.

When Chiron’s face appeared in the mist, Clint felt a pang of homesickness at the sight of his older teacher and the strawberry fields in the background. “Will!” the centaur exclaimed, his relief evident, “Thank the gods! Claire and Mitchell returned safely with the new demigod, but we weren’t sure what had happened to you. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine; wound up running into an old Camper, and he helped me out.”

Clint took that as his cue to move over where Chiron could see him. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

For a second, he wondered if the centaur even recognised him, but a big smile soon appeared on the old hero-trainer’s face. “Indeed it has. You are looking well, Clint. The years have been good to you.”

“And you haven’t aged a day. I heard about the wars you guys have had lately; I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help.”

“Those were not your fault,” Chiron assured him.

“I know, but maybe I could’ve saved Luke or Lee, or some of the other Campers.” His frown deepened. “Will won’t tell me what happened to Luke. It was bad, wasn’t it?”

Chiron sighed wearily. “He was among the half-bloods seduced to Kronos’ side; their leader, actually. He was twenty years old when he defected, and at twenty-two became a host for Kronos.”

“WHAT?!” Clint shouted, “That’s impossible! Luke had some issues with the gods, but he would never do something so crazy! I think I know my best friend better than that!”

Will shook his head. “I saw him in the Battle of Manhattan, Clint. He really was hosting the Titan. But Percy made sure we all knew… Luke realised he’d made a huge mistake, and he fought back.”

“He regained enough control to…” Here Chiron paused before continuing. “He took his own life to send Kronos back to Tartarus.”

-

Thor had chosen to remain silent during Friend Clint’s conversation with Chiron, Trainer of Heroes. The Asgardians had clashed with the Olympians in the past, and though he held the wise centaur in a great deal of respect, he wasn’t certain that his presence would not cause undue tension.

Heimdall had informed the Allfather and the other Asgardians of the recent wars that the Greek and Roman half-bloods had fought for Midgard, so Thor was fully aware of who this Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, was, and what he’d done. That Friend Clint had once been a close comrade of his was a surprise, however. The archer was clearly hurt by the news of his friend’s betrayal and sacrifice.

In hindsight, Thor was surprised that he hadn’t seen it before. Hawkeye’s skill with the bow and arrow surpassed even the Light Elves of Alfheim, and he occasionally demonstrated such skill with other projectiles, such as throwing knives. Divine heritage would explain his above-human ability. Though he did not possess certain other traits characteristic to half-bloods; he showed no difficulty in reading languages other than Ancient Greek, and could focus perfectly well when needed. Considering that the Hawk seemed to thrive on defying expectations, however, perhaps it was simply part of his nature.

“So what are we going to tell the other Avengers?” The conversation had returned to the present situation. “They all saw Will and the Hellhound, and they know I know what was going on. They won’t back down without an explanation.” Clint then turned to Thor “What have they been saying out there, big guy?”

Taking that as an invitation to make himself known to the centaur, Thor stepped closer so that Chiron could see him out of the cloud of mist. If the hero-trainer was surprised to see him, he didn’t show it. “I have admitted that I know of the Hellhound’s origins and how you both are involved, but asked them to allow you your secret if you wish it. Though they are not please, I believe most will leave it be. Anthony may attempt to find information via other means.”

THE END

… MAYBE(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, that’s all I have so far. Maybe I’ll come back to this, maybe I won’t. But if I do, the overall plot will probably be significantly different, so I see no problem with telling you what I have of the original plan (which is also incomplete):
> 
> The original plan featured an uninjured Will attempting to flee after the Hellhound fight and getting stopped by Cap. Both versions feature Clint taking Will back to Camp on a Quinjet, with Hank and Janet shrinking down and stowing away. At Camp, Hank and Janet can’t get past the anti-mortal barrier and think Peleus (the dragon guarding Thalia’s Pine and the Golden Fleece) is an iguana. Clint reunites with Annabeth and talks to Chiron and Mr. D about the sudden Mist malfunction that allowed the other Avengers to clearly see the Hellhound. They think that someone in league with the remnants of Kronos’s army. It’s agreed that Clint will monitor other potential Mist failures with the Avengers’ resources without the others knowing, although that last part is scrapped when he leaves Camp and finds Hank and Janet. He explains everything to all the Avengers at the Mansion, and Iris Messages Chiron to arrange for the next Demigod Council meeting to take place there the next day. Overnight, Clint has a dream about the death of his girlfriend Elena Horne. When the demigods get there, the Avengers are shocked by how young they are, and the Council discusses how some of the aforementioned army remnants (led by Tammi the Empousai, according to a dream Percy had) are working with Enchantress (again, dream). The two groups train together, and Clint bonds more with Will, but the age issues come up again when Clarisse yells at Cap for interfering in her practice (he thought she was in trouble when she really wasn’t, and she feels he’s treating her like an inexperienced amateur).
> 
> That’s about as far as I got in planning. If I do this fic in full, I’ll probably do something different, something better.
> 
> Yes, I know that the singular form is ‘dracaena’ and the plural form is ‘dracanae’. The inconsistent use in this is due to the fact that I didn’t know when writing, and I’m copying this directly from the original, on-paper draft, spelling mistakes and all.
> 
> Now, my original plan for this collection was going to include a third fic, called ‘Afosíosi tis Mitéras (Αφοσίωση της Μητέρας)’, and the summary was thus: ‘You hear the stories of brave demigods fighting monsters and their own personal demons. You almost never hear of the mortals who go through so much to ensure they live that long.’ However, the part I’ve actually written is only a page and a half long – not worth making into another chapter. This one ended up being scrapped because at the end of the day, it wasn’t about the demigods. It was a mortal drama with a few PJO characters popping in now and again. The whole plot focuses solely on mortal characters, only one of whom (Sally Jackson) is not an OC, and it’s something that could have happened had (most of) the PJO characters not gotten involved. I may come back to the base concept (a fic that focuses on the mortal parents of the demigods), but it won’t be this.


End file.
